About to Light It Up
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: sometimes pain is just the gateway to hate.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: HET? Yes, yes it's Het. but don't fear my readers, it's not a long lasting influence. Seeing AJ snap just poked a sleeping Monster and we all know he's always looking for someone that he can make embrace the hate and with her mental state it was only a matter of time. Anyways, I don't own these people, I'm not making any money and if you sue you will only get my position as a 3rd shift tech support phone rep. Enjoy!_

* * *

She ran through the backstage, her hair covering her face as warm tears tracked her smooth cheeks. The halls grew darker and darker the further she ran until her legs buckled and she sank down to her knees with a broken sob. She pressed her hands to her eyes as her body trembled violent under the onslaught of her sobs. She had no idea when it had all gone down hill; when Daniel had stopped seeing her as his equal and just another possession to him, but still it hurt all the same to hear that poison that was spilling out of his mouth each time they were near one another.

How long she sat knelt on the floor hugging her sides as she cried she didn't know but through the shuddering rasping noises leaving her body she heard the sound of footfalls and she looked up, wiping her eyes quickly and leaving a trail of mascara behind. The darkness seemed to triple the more she tried to stare into it, and despite pain and anger, fear welled up inside and she swallowed hard even as she spoke; her voice shuddery and frail sounding.

"Danny? Danny is that you?" She called out, pushing to her feet and still trying to see through gloom in a bid to make something-anything-out about who was heading her way. "Danny?"

Laughter sounded in the dark and she moved back until her back was pressed up against the wall, a hand pressed at her throat. The footfalls sounded again and she spoke up, trying to put some steel into her voice.

"Danny this isn't funny. I said I was sorry. I just want to-"

Her words died off when a figure stepped out of the gloom and with him an eerie red light that seemed to come nowhere and everywhere at once. The iconic red and black ensemble sent a shiver down her back but it was nothing like the sudden paralyzing fear that gripped her when she looked up into the masked face with its cold staring mismatched eyes.

"I'm not your Danny boy." He laughed and moved close, dwarfing her as he stared down, one hand coming up and laying against her throat almost reverently. "I seen what you did to Neidhart, AJ." He bent his head and whispered into her ear as his fingers curled slightly around the slender column. "Such fire, such hate, such unbridled emotion. You have so much potential."

As he spoke Kane's lips grazed her ear lobe and throat, the fear diminishing as something else started to lick at her stomach. Still trembling she brought a hand up and laid it over the hand that covered her throat; closing her eyes and turning her head just enough to catch Kane's lips briefly before the contact was severed. He laughed again and the hand that was around her throat moved up and caught the point of her chin; tilting her face up and holding her gaze, a grin stretching his lips in a sick imitation of a smile.

"Such potential." He brought his lips close for just a light fluttering touch, his warm breath ghosting over her with a light scent of cinnamon. "I can help you, teach you, and show you how to embrace the hate that's brewing inside of you." He finally took her lips, tasting her and pressing her harder against the wall.

"Yes, yes, yes." She panted ragged when he broke away, her hands coming up and fisting in his singlet as she licked her swelling lips.

He chuckled and moved back, looking her up and down before moving back in, his fingers once more curling around her throat as he held her gaze. This time there was no fear that shot through her, her trembling knees were calmed and the tracks of her tears were all that was left of her pain. She brought her hand back up and laced her fingers with Kane's her eyes dark and her lips set a determined line as she unfalteringly returned the eye contact.

"You're Chaos AJ; you have no control." His hand moved away from her throat and he ran his fingers through hair, letting the chestnut curls slip and wind around his thick fingers. "I can teach you control AJ, I can teach you to harness that hate you feel, that pain that is eating away at your mind and use it to hurt those that have hurt you, that have wronged you."

The hand in her hair pulled her close to him; her chest pressing against him as her hands lay flat on his stomach. He bent down and captured her lips fully, thrusting his tongue between her lips and tasting her fully; his hands grasping her hips and picking her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I-I have control.." She gasped out when his lips left hers and latched onto her throat.

"Do you? You call that display of anger in the ring just a few moments ago control? You call begging for that worthless, spineless gutter rat, control?" Kane bit down on her pulse point, worrying it with his teeth and drawing moans from her even as he growled. "Control is staring everyone in the face and then bringing them to their knees without a shred of emotion or feeling. Control is ignoring what your body is telling you to do and doing what your brain has mapped out for you. Control is…control is the only true freedom. You either control or be controlled." He ripped her ring top from her body and let it fall to the ground, his eyes on her face even as he pinched and rolled her nipples harshly. "Control AJ is what I have of you right now and control is what I can give to you if you want it." Kane brought his lips back to hover just over hers as he kneaded a breast firmly, smirking as he murmured huskily just for her to hear. "Do you want control AJ?"

She chewed her bottom lip before straightening and growling back breathily; her hands now fisted in his hair as she savagely bit at his bottom lip and her eyes glittered brightly in the dim light.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Madness. That's what it was. Complete and utter madness. She had no idea what was even going on anymore. One minute she was upset at Daniel and angry at everything and another she didn't care what was going on and was looking actively for Kane.

Since the incident in the hall after she flipped on Natalya she hadn't seen hide nor hair of the large man and she was sure that someone like him was extremely hard to miss. Still in those rare moments of clarity when nothing at all was running through her mind she swore she could still feel his lips against hers. And she wanted more.

He hadn't done anything else other than fondle and kiss her, stealing her breath and sending her senses into overdrive. She was in the middle of one such moment when she'd run into Matt Striker. She didn't comprehend the words that were coming out of his mouth and was only barely aware that she was scowling at the likeable young man. As he continued ask questions about Daniel and what her prediction was for his match at Extreme Rules Kaitlyn showed up and took up for her; telling Striker to back off that she needed the space because she was hurting. If she wasn't still thinking about the burning feel of Kane's lips against her skin she would have laughed out loud at that.

Striker wandered away and Kaitlyn started asking if she was ok and berating Daniel all in the same breath. Kaitlyn's words ran together and she couldn't take anymore and smacked her. It wasn't a little smack either, the blond's head snapped to the side and instantly she felt sorry and moved towards Kaitlyn but the other girl moved away a hand clasped to her cheek; leaving her to standing by herself.

Fresh tears started washing down her cheek as she made her way through talent and crew alike, everyone giving her a wide berth as if she was going to snap on them at any moment. Behind her, around her and even right in front of her people spoke in hushed whispers afraid of setting her off yet too nosey to mind their own business. She felt like tearing her hair out at the roots and she was only seconds away from turning and snarling at everyone to shut up when all the chatter seemed to die away on its own.

Her eyebrows drew together as she looked up and noticed that everyone seemed to staring at one point behind her and she wondered idly if she had screamed madly at them all and just didn't remember it. A single growl from somewhere at her back caused her to shiver violently and everyone else in the area to disappear. Turning she found herself staring up at one of her mental breakdown inducing problems; her eyes touching on every plane of the large man that they could.

Like before he was in his red and black ring gear; the spandex stretched tight against his chest and hugging his long lean legs—and what long legs he had, long strong legs that the more she stared the more her mouth went dry and her hands ached to touch him all over. However there was one difference, the rust colored mask that had hidden his face view the first time was gone, his hair hanging around face and obscuring some of it from her sight. The parts she could see however were stubbled and strong looking.

A shudder worked its way down her spine as she reached out to touch a chestnut curl; wondering if it was a smooth and silk like as she remembered. She must have gotten too close because he pulled back, his eyes shuttered as he looked at her intently.

"You looked like you could have used the help." He gruffed as he turned to leave.

"You said you could teach me control, and yet all you've done is just give me endless nights of sleeplessness and a bad case of jelly legs."

Kane smirked and reached out to touch her face, his finger as light as a butterfly glancing off her cheek. Just that simple touch tied her stomach into knots and she closed her eyes as she leaned into the touch. Large arms wrapped around her and she reveled in the safe feeling that emanated from one of the most dangerous men in the company.

"Why me?" She murmured as she rubbed her face against his strong, wide chest.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm weak, I'm bad luck.."

"Says who?"

Kane's lips found her sensitive pulse point and was worrying it with his teeth as his hands splayed over her back and pressed her closer.

"Well Danny..."

"And Bryan is a fool. He only blames you because he isn't man enough to take the blame for his failings."

She stood on tip toe to wrap her arms around his neck for support as his teasing weakened her knees; her breath coming in shallow pants. Her eyes opened slowly as she felt him pull away and she watched as he turned away. Confusion started to swirl again in her chest and she called out, her voice clear and steady despite her pulse beating at a rapid tattoo against her sternum.

"Why do you do that?"

Kane turned and looked at her as if he'd never seen her before. "Do what?"

"Drive me to distraction and the leave?"

Kane smiled—not the devastating smirk that he had that meant trouble, not the little ghost of a smile that was forced, but an honest to goodness smile—and it transformed his face and in that instant she realized that she would give that man anything he asked of her. He moved back over and she eagerly closed the gap; her hands coming to rest on Kane's chest and her face tilting up so she could look at him.

"Control."

"I-I don't understand."

Again Kane smiled and again it was the smile that she was sure that no one else had seen and once again it melted her heart a bit more. He brushed his lips over hers and moved away; leaving her with her eyes closed and her lips searching for his. When she felt no pressure against them she opened her eyes and looked around; the hallways deserted. More confused than before she stormed off, her mind trying to come to terms with what Kane was doing to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: To all my readers, I haven't abandoned this story, I just wanted to see where the WWE was going with the story line between AJ and Kane. Now that the ball has been dropped, I am free to do whatever with these two. I will allude to bits from the story lines but the story line has nothing to do with this story. That being said, enjoy the story my readers and I'm sorry it took so long to update._

* * *

"This is crazy AJ. You don't know what that man is capable of…no, but that's part of the fun…"

The mirror stared back at her and not for the first time she wondered if she was really cracking up. Thoughts swirled in her head as she tilted her head back and forth; her hair falling over one shoulder and then over her eyes. Kane had taken up a firm residence in her mind since their last encounter and he was refusing to leave. Around every corner he stood; his eyes watching, tracking her every move and that excited her.

"_I like men looking at me…do you like aggressive women? I think you might just be my type…." _

Those were the words she'd spoken to Josh as she enjoyed watching him squirm when she touched him. The words were a lie, Josh might be a cute baby face but she had another, larger and more aggressive man on her mind and she was willing to do anything to lure him out into the open. She'd left after that, hoping that she'd baited his notorious jealousy enough to bring him to her. It hadn't and she had to change her tactic; she waited until he was in the ring with Sheamus and fending off Alberto before she made her move, walking down the ramp slowly and keeping her eyes trained on him.

Around her she could hear the words of the crowd as time stood still between them, their eyes locked for what seemed like a lifetime before he turned from her only to take a Brogue Kick to the face. Her breath caught in her throat as he went down and in a split second she turned and ran; hiding in the locker room amongst the bustling bodies and loud voices. She's expected him to come barging in looking for her so that he might be able to wrap his large hands around her slim throat and squeeze until she was left looking up at the cracked tiled ceiling with unseeing, glazed eyes.

That however didn't happen. In fact she didn't even see him until he made the ring for the confrontation between Daniel and Phil. She grabbed a mic and hurried down to the ring when it looked like Kane was going to drop his and start bashing heads and as she climbed through the ropes she looked at each man in the ring; her eyes darting from one to the other before coming to rest on Kane.

His unitard was stretched tight over his chest and his hair; though wetted down still curled and she ached to reach out and grab those curls and drag him close for one of the kisses he'd teased her with in those precious few moments alone that they had. Her gaze stayed on Kane so long that she found herself speaking to him first instead of to Daniel like she'd had planned, still it had the desired effect and she watched as his face changed minutely under the mask; only the rapid blinking and slight twinges of his lips giving him away.

With a slight grin she turned her attention to the other two in the ring but she could feel his eyes on her like a physical caress; tracing her jawline, down her back, over the swell of her hips; and it gave her a rush of power, she had him right where she wanted him finally. Before she could leave the ring the match was made that put her and Phil against Daniel and Kane. Outwardly she was terrified; she had to be for the cameras and she huddled close to Phil; her eyes trained on Kane the entire time until he back flipped from the ring and stalked up the ramp.

There was no doubt in her mind that he was angry and as she and Phil made their way back to the back she let his words filter through one ear and then out the other. She had a plan, and that plan didn't involve hiding behind the tattooed star for more than the camera's needed her too. The backstage was oddly silent as they passed and she looked around; noticing that a few of the garbage cans had been knocked over and their contents strewn across the floor. Tilting her head she watched as Phil and Daniel traded glares before she broke off and followed the trail of destruction to the deepest parts of the arena. Fear should have been trickling down her back; she was after all confronting an angry Big Red Monster but all she felt was a twisted sense of excitement in her belly.

She could tell that she was getting closer, the damage was getting more and more frequent and violent in nature and she could hear muffled curses and suppressed howls. A door was quite nearly ripped from its hinges and she peeked around it in trepidation, almost afraid of what she was going to find. The majority of the room was covered in bits of broken table and chairs and in one corner the couch that looked like it was made of high quality leather was upended with pieces of wood sticking out of the back.

"I know you're there AJ."

The deep rumble made her jump and she moved into the room looking down with her hands clasped in front of her and her feet scuffing the floor. Nothing else was said and she risked a look up; blinking when she seen that the room was completely empty save for herself. She started to turn around but was stopped when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back; crashing her back against his chest. A hand drifted up over her abdomen and thick fingers curled around her throat, not enough to impede her breathing but laying like a comforting weight against the smooth column.

"I'm not afraid of you Kane. You can't hurt me…I know you can't."

The fingers tightened a bit and she whimpered, her body tingling as she licked her lips. The excitement that had been roiling in her gut the moment she stepped into the room returned two fold and if Kane hadn't been holding her, her knees buckling would have sent her to the ground.

"And why is that?" He growled in her ear.

"Because you have too much control." She managed to turn, wrapping her arms around Kane's neck as she looked up at him. His mask was gone; light impressions from the stitching marring his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Gently she reached up and ran her fingers over the impressions even as she grinned. "And I want that control...the control that you promised to teach me..."

He stiffened a bit and moved back, his eyes blinking rapidly. In the back of his mind he remembered telling her that he would teach her control; however at that moment control was the last thing he had on his mind. As if she could read his mind she moved closer; effectively backing him up against the wall and under any other circumstances it would have been funny. A 107 pound, 5 foot 3 Diva making the Devil's Favorite Demon back away as if she were death herself. As she looked on something clicked in her brain and she smirked as she started to move closer and closer to him.

"You talk about control Kane. Yet the control you have has you cowering in a corner from me." She laughed as she moved closer, dragging her finger down Kane's chest. "Big Bad Kane, The Big Red Monster is afraid of Little AJ. Your monster card should be revoked." She stood on her tip toes so that she could bring her lips just scant inches from his. "You called me chaos Kane…you need some chaos….you _need _me."

Her voice had dropped to a throaty purr as she brushed her lips against his; her fingers finding the wet curls and clenching in them and pulling lightly. She could feel Kane's body freeze and she pressed their lips together a bit harder, pressing against him so that they were flush against one another. By the time he finally worked out what was going on and was making moves to take control she broke the kiss and pulled away; smiling up at him.

"Silly Masked Man." She laughed with a head shake before turning and skipping down the hall, leaving Kane standing confused and looking after her.

Things were going to change and for once she was going to be in charge of the changes and that thought put a smile on her face and added an extra bounce to her skip.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Lookie a new chapter and so soon too. Sorry for the length of the chapter, but when the demented little pixie wants you to write you write. :) Enjoy my readers!  
_

* * *

The match had gone just as planned, for the most part Phil kept Kane and Daniel occupied while she stood on the apron and watched; taking all the time she wanted to observe Kane and the way he moved. He was truly grace in motion, there were little to no wasted movements as he worked and his unitard left little to the imagination.

When Phil accidentally knocked into her, she gave the biggest and most wide-eyed terrified look she could before haltingly climbing through the ropes. Kane stood in the middle of the ring his head tilted towards the side as she approached and after a moment she smiled and began skipping around the large man until she came to stop behind him. In an imitation of him she cocked her head to the side and when he whirled around she leapt into his arms and with out any hesitation kissed him.

The feel of his hand just laying lighting on the underneath of her thigh sent excitement thrilling through her and she gave her all in the kiss. Unlike the kiss in the locker room Kane did not try to participate; he stood stock still as she licked and sucked on his bottom lip. Around the ring the shocked silence broke and there were cat calls and wolf whistles that echoed loudly through the arena. After a few moments she broke the kiss and dropped down, a slight smile on her lips as Kane looked at her and then tagged in Daniel and left the ring.

She didn't care after that and once Daniel stepped through the ropes she backed up until she tagged in Phil and from there the match ended quickly with Phil getting the pin. She took a seat on the mat and looked u the ramp, noticing that Kane was still standing there staring at the ring in shock with his hands on his hips. She cast a look at Phil and he was looking between the two and shaking his head with a grin.

The ref cleared the ring shortly after and she all but skipped up the ramp and into the back; the smile on her face not diminishing as she licked her lips, savoring the bite of cinnamon she found there. Around her talent and crew alike were whispering to each other and she turned a smile to them all as she headed back to the women's locker room. All around her the Diva's traded glances and would look at her for a split second before dropping their eyes back to their bags. Rolling her eyes she changed quickly and shouldered her bag; shaking her head at them before leaving.

The hallway didn't offer and respite from the curious looks and to amuse herself she'd jump at some random individual and laugh as they'd yelp and move away as if she had rabies. A loud thump sounded from somewhere further and she tilted her head as one of the costume designers came flying past her; her eyes wide and scared looking and babbling about crazy monsters and only trying to do her job.

The skip appeared back in her step as she headed down that way, smirking when she found Kane's gear ripped in two on the ground and the large man standing wrapped in a towel in what had to be his new locker room since he'd completely destroyed his first one. Leaning against the frame of the door she took a moment to admire the muscled expanse of his back before she tsk'ed, inwardly laughing as he startled and turned to face her.

"Now what did that poor outfit ever do to you?"

Kane opened his mouth to answer but snapped his jaw back shut and just glared at her before turning his back to her. Amused, she pushed away from the door frame and pressed up against Kane's back, her hands drifting over his sides to rest on his hips and play with the top of his towel.

"Perhaps it was because if was suffocating you? Suppressing something that so...desperately...wanted out to play?" Her voice dropped down as low as she could get it as one hand ran down Kane's hip and then over to brush against the front of the terry cloth. "See Kane, control can deprive you of so much..." She moved from behind Kane to kneel in front of the large man, her hands running up his long legs and under the towel that was starting to tent.

"H-hey!"

Kane's voice was ragged and she looked up with a grin as she curled her fingers around the nearly hard shaft and began to stroke him slowly. She tilted her head to the right and watched a battle of emotions run across Kane's face before he shed the towel and batted her hand away with an airy snarl. Pouting she sat back on her heels and looked up at him; the concentration on his face nearly painful to watch. Taking a risk she leaned back in and drug her tongue over the engorged head, licking away the shining bead of precum that had welled forth before sucking the head into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it, running the flat of her tongue over the sensitive veins on the underside.

Cursing violently Kane jerked away, the head pulling free of her lips with a wet pop and grabbed his towel; rewrapping it around his waist before snatching up his gear bag and locking himself in the bathroom. More amused now than before she sat there for a moment, the salty taste of the large man lingering on her tongue.

With a smile larger than before on her lips she got to her feet and retrieved her own bag, casting one last look at the shut door. It was going to be fun to be the chaos in the large man's controlled life, and she couldn't wait to see him completely uninhibited for what had to be the first time in a long time.


End file.
